Coalescence
by Yukann
Summary: In which Harry is Arthur and Draco is Merlin and - wait what?


Coalescence:

In which Harry is Arthur and Draco is Merlin and - wait what?

-0-

The memories started when he was six. Unbidden, they would find their way into his dreams, until even awake, he remembered.

"-Don't you dare Arthur."

"-Arthur PLEASE!"

"-You, Merlin, are destined for great things."

"-Hello Merlin."

"-Merlin."

"DRACO!" 

He jerked awake. His grey eyes darted around his bedroom, the concerned face of his mother appearing above his face. Where was he? What's going on? Where Ar-

"Draco?" 

The soft gentle voice of his mother drew him from his thoughts, and it was then that he realized his rapid breathing. As he attempted to calm himself, memories of his current situation filtered in.

He was Draco Malfoy, heir of the House of Malfoy, Pureblood, Wizard. His Parents we're Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. He was at home, on his bed and it was morning. Was it a dream?

"Dragon?" 

He jerked his head almost reflexively to take in the appearance of the woman who'd raised him. She may not be Hunith, but she was his mother all the same. DracoMerlin wouldn't help the slight sting at his chest at the thought of his mum.

"Are you alright?" The concerned voice of Narcissa Malfoy reached his ears.

Forcing a reassuring smile on his face, he replied, "I'm fine."

While she didn't look convinced, it didn't seem like her son was about to tell her anything soon, so she decided that she'd be patient and wait for him to be ready. No matter what, Draco was still Draco.

"Alright," she smiled, "then I'll head to the dining room first. Freshen up then come down for breakfast. Don't take too long dear."

Draco smiled, "yes Mother."

Today, Draco Malfoy's turning eleven. He couldn't wait for the arrival of his Hogwart's letter.

-0-

They started when he was four. At first, they had been about a flash of green light, a woman's scream and a flying motorcycle. Then, they slowly morphed into scenes where Harry knew he'd never encountered such things before. Talking Dragons? Magic? And he... Was a prince. He'd been courageous, brave, the finest knight in Camelot, and the soon-to-be King. He didn't starve for food, nor was he made to do endless chores or got locked up in a cupboard. Instead, his everyday was filled with adventure and heavy responsibilities, not what he imagined a Prince should do but it was a lot better than the Dursleys.

In those dreams, he (Arthur) had a friend, a Merlin. Even if he did hide his magic till the very end, Harry couldn't find it in himself to blame him. He did it for a good reason after all. The Arthur in his head snorted something about stupid manservants but Harry ignored it.

Sometimes, as he laid alone in the darkness of his cupboard, Harry wished that his dreams were real, and that he too had a Merlin.

-0-

He was eleven, and he didn't know if he should believe his dreams because in them, he was Merlin, THE Merlin, the one who was practically the father of modern magic. He'd been the one to create wands when the Old Religion started declining, the one who created a whole new branch of magic, albeit a weaker one. Draco would like to think they were just what they were, dreams. He didn't want them to be real, because if they were then his father was wrong.

His Father had always stressed the purity was the most important thing to a wizard, that it would make their magic strong. If the Merlin in his dreams were real, then does that mean that his father was wrong? Merlin, a half-blood was a thousand times stronger than the Dark Lord; he was hailed as the strongest Mage to ever live after all.

It was all so confusing...

But if it was true... That'd be so cool!

Glancing around his bedroom to make sure he wasn't being watched, Draco decided to experiment. If his dreams were real...

Concentrating back on his hands, he opened a palm in front of his face, eyes wide with excitement, whispering, " **Forbærnan**."

He suddenly felt the energy (magic!) surging through his body and into his palm. A tiny fire lit up within his fingers. With but a thought, Draco could make it grow bigger and smaller and form little shapes that he made prance around. So entranced he was by the magic that he didn't notice his mother approaching his room.

"Draco?"

The soft voice of Narcissa Malfoy startled him out of his reverie and he immediately extinguished the fire, years of instincts that screamed at him to hide, hide everything that he was so he could stay _safe_. 

"Draco? It's time for lunch," Narcissa called through the door as she delicately knocked it.

The boy glanced once more around his room to make sure there weren't any traces of his magic left and went to open the door.

"I'm coming Mother!" He called out, sighing softly as he left. Draco couldn't wait to come back to practice more of what he remembered.

-0-

The giant, Hagrid, was Harry's first friend. He was friendly enough, with a welcoming smile and boisterous actions, his booming voice that sometimes grated on Harry's ears. Even with all his faults, Hagrid was still Harry's first real friend, so the boy could look past the gruff exterior and into the warmth within.

The trip of Diagon Alley had both amazed Harry and saddened him, that he would never see the same sights as his parents did with them. The happy childhood he could've had with them, all torn to shreds because of a man named Voldemort.

This thought cast a dark mood over his excitement and lasted through even the exhilarating cart ride with goblins. Not even the first roller-coaster ride he was finally on could cheer him up.

When they left the bank and headed to Madam Malkin's, that was when things started to change. Hagrid had left Harry alone for the fitting, intending to grab a "pick-me-up" at the pub after the horrendous cart ride had left him quite green.

Harry had to assure the man that he would be fine, multiple times, before Hagrid reluctantly left, promising to be back soon.

No sooner had Hagrid left when the door had chimed once again to admit a new customer. Platinum blond locks were the first thing to catch Harry's eyes. Next were the angular face and expensive-looking robes. Lastly, were the grey eyes.

Grey met green. Blue met blue. The sudden epiphany that struck both of them at that moment, the _sadnessreliefbetrayal_ that suddenly invaded Harry's mind, the _sorrowregrethelplessness_ that zipped through Draco's body, all of it only took a second, before they both collapsed in each others' arms, sobbing, oblivious of the world around them. The dumbstruck seamstress just stared at the total lack of propriety the Malfoy heir was showing.

Harry finally found his Merlin, Draco finally got back his Arthur. And the magical world was never the same again.

-0-

A/N:

So another new one shot that I just finish writing minutes ago. It's unbeta'd and all that jazz so please inform me about any mistakes and all that. And anyone who wants to adopt this please pm me! :)


End file.
